Confession! At the Carnival
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Masamune Kadoya knew that it'd be time to confess to his girl at some point. After Frieda's sweet 16 birthday, thhe Japanese blader meets up with her in Venice during a carnival event, La Carnevale di Venezia . How will that all come down? Will he actually confess to his potential love of his life? Rated T and Masamune x OC
**Hey, what is up guys! I'm here to bring y'all another Masamune x OC oneshot to everyone! Well, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 _"Happy Sweet 16 Frieda!" The chant came from me and my fellow buddies from Dungeon Gym._

 _"Masamumu! Everyone! Thank you!" I could hear that sweet voice reply back to us._

 _Today was apparently the big day for this scarlet haired beauty; she's officially turning 16. Coincidentally, it was also Valentine's Day and so many of my friends always thought that we'd make a cute couple together. Maybe they're right or I don't know...they'll have to think again. Also, she looked so cute wearing her party outfit; that polka dot dress has really touched up her style, hasn't it? Wow, knowing that I knew it was going to be her birthday one day before was surprising. I ended up having to tell Toby, Zeo, and King to arrange a surprise party especially just for her. Anyways, I'm so damn glad the hassle was worth it, especially in such short notice._

 _As most of my friends were socializing- including Matthew hanging out with Madoka- I've noticed Frieda started opening her gift that I myself gave her and she squeals in joy. An Amethyst pendant necklace with her name engraved in cursive; I knew it had to be the perfect gift and she couldn't go wrong wearing it whenever. She ran up to me, hugging and squeezing me in delight. I felt her body compressing me, but at the same time an overwhelming amount of gratitude from an appreciative female my age._

 _"Best gift ever..." I heard her say, followed by an unexpected kiss on the cheek. I didn't know how to react at first, but I felt my face heating up like no tomorrow._

 _"Ha! Masamune got kissed by a girl!" I heard King taunting._

 _"Oh, screw off!" I embarrassingly replied. I turned back to Frieda and asked," Hey, wanna hang out next week? Just you and me."_

 _"Well..I wish I could, but sadly I have to return to Florence tomorrow with Matthew. The Radiant Duo's expected to face off another competitive tournament: the Frenzy_ _Florence Fight."_

 _"Damn...but can't stop you...I guess...good luck out there." That response was the only thing I had on my mind. The 16 year old nods and brought up the Number one hand gesture and I did the same. Next thing I knew was that she gave me a peck on the lips, and since Matthew, her best friend, was a witness, he caught that on sight and squealed due to cuteness overload. Is it true...maybe she loves me. But the fact is, I don't know how to tell her. Maybe I'm just feeling the same or she's just overly affectionate today. Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see..._

* * *

Now a month has passed since Masamune Kadoya, the "Number One" blader, has seen Frieda in-person. The Japanese blader knew she was going places, especially in Florence to participate in a match as a Radiant Duo member. There has just been word that the Radiant Duo has won yet another tournament against another team in their exhibition match. Not much of a surprise since a win's a win, but it was definitely good news to hear. Now, the Italian blader wanted to do other things, including working part-time at her father's pizzeria company , but she stated that could wait for another year.

Meanwhile, Masamune was stuck in the good ol' Dungeon Gym, doing nothing but racking up all the much-needed training with his friends and a newcomer King. Of course, the Japanese blader has a personal life of his own too. As Frieda is currently in Venice, her hometown, the Striker wielder is of course training every day, honing his skills and strengths as a blader. Though, he couldn't do this job alone; with the help of his 3 friends Toby, Zeo, and King of course. Ah, as for Masamune and King, their relationship was quite...interesting. They seem to have a friendship/rivalry thing together. Everything seems to be a competition to these two clowns, no matter how petty it was. From breath-holding contests to epic beyblade battles, their great minds do think alike.

As Masamune was taking a 5 minute break from his daily training regimes, a pacific blue haired, dark-skinned Greek teenager walks towards him and noticed something off-putting about the Japanese blader. Ever since that one unexpected kiss from a certain scarlet-haired lass, Masamune couldn't stop thinking about it and hasn't really been himself lately.

"What's up dude? Miss your girl already?" the guy known as King asked.

"Well, I guess and I don't know but I may...be holding back feelings towards her." The Japanese blader replied.

"Oooh, you do love her, don't her?"

"Oh shut up, those things are obviously personal!"

"You know, you can break it down slowly and eventually tell her how you feel." King states, trying to give the kid some advice.

"Think she'll notice if I like stutter and stammer and all of that stuff?" The 16 year old Japanese teen wonders.

"Dunno...but try not to lose your cool. That's one thing girls can sense." The Variaries wielder answers. Even though he wasn't in an actual relationship, King could actually come up with some useful advice, especially for Masamune.

Suddenly, Masamune's iPhone began ringing and found out it was a call from Frieda. The Japanese blader hasn't made contact with her for about a month, but he knew it couldn't hurt to call her once again. He sighs and answers the phone.

"Hello? Masamumu?" A feminine voice was heard from the phone call.

"Oh, hey Frieda! What's up?!" Masamune suddenly said with enthusiasm.

"I was going to ask the same. I'm doing great and I have news for you!" The Italian blader responds.

"Okay, go on!"

"I'm inviting you this this annual carnival in Venice. It has lots of food, games, rides, and many other cool things. It only happens once during the Easter week, so it's extra special of course." Frieda explains.

"Cool, maybe we can have a showdown on who can rack up the most prizes," The Japanese blader replies.

"Look forward to it...scratch that, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. If you flew all the way to Italy by then, you'd be the best."

"Oh really? I just received tickets to Venice, guess you could say I'm one hell of a lucky guy."

"No way! You're really that awesome! Well, see ya when you get there! Ciao!"

"Ciao!" The Japanese teen then hangs up the phone in joy. For the first time in forever, Masamune will continue his life journey by finally traveling to Europe, and more specifically, Italy. He actually received the tickets to Venice by some friend for gratitude of thanks from a last year incident, which shouldn't be mentioned here. The Japanese teen also knew that it should be his opportune moment to confess his feelings with Frieda, and he assumes that she is feeling the same way as him.

* * *

After 3 days of hassling with the packing, grooming, cleaning, and even nearly running late to the New York airport, Masamune finally made his way to the glistening streets of Venice along with the exemplary view of the Adriatic Sea. The Japanese blader was put off a little that time zones differ between New York and Italy, but he knew that the carnival has yet to start and he still has plenty of time to find a lovely Italiana lass.

"Hey! Benvenuti al Carnevale di Venezia!" a familiar, feminine voice calls out.

Masamune was a bit startled yet excited that he knew the voice followed by a lovely Italian-Romanian teenage girl. Her scarlet hair was in a semi-ponytail with a part of it left loose, a hairstyle somewhat Ariana Grande-inspired plus a polka dot bowtie topping its look. She even wore a classy, yet an awfully casual outfit even for the fact that carnivals are special like this one. Masamune blushed by how cute her overall appearance was.

"Hey, what do you mean Frieda? I can't speak beautiful Italian." The former Gan Gan Galaxy blader asks with a cheesy line.

"It means welcome to the Venice Carnival, that's all. Yeah, I'd have to take a few trips to and fro Venice to Rome, Florence, and Tokyo, but it was worth seeing you here again." The 16 year old teen replies.

"We best be having a good time, because I ain't killing time doing nothing in this city." Masamune remarks.

"Dude, we've just started and I'm sure you'd have a great time, so no complaining, got it?" Frieda bluntly says.

That comment somehow bothered Masamune, but then again it was nothing to be taken seriously. The Japanese blader should anticipate many fun mini events, games, and even treats as well as another reason to why Frieda is always right. But of course, Masamune should enjoy his time in Venice while the night is still young.

"Bambini buoni sera! Take these free masks and enjoy your time here!" A middle-aged Italian resident cheerfully says, giving the two teens vibrant, metallic masks.

"Ooh, they're so pretty!" Frieda squeals.

"Cool, they're kinda my style." Masamune adds.

Putting them on made them look childish, but amusing at the same time. After all, as long as they have the time of their lives is what matters. Masamune looked at Frieda in a certain way, wanting to play some carnival games to see who's better. Frieda smiled back as she didn't mind a little competition even for fun events. Whether it was a Beybattle or a bored game, competition was Masamune's middle name.

"Ready to rack up prizes? We may be an Italy but I know the ropes of the games!" Masamune pridefully states.

"Oh, bring it on but just to let you know, my home setting gives me a greater advantage of winning." Frieda responds with a smirk.

"I like me a good challenge; we'll see about that!"

And so the two teenagers started their share of competition. They've started playing traditional Italian games like Boccie Ball and even more modern games like Ring Toss, Rope Ladder, Skee Ball, and even Water Gun. Despite being from another nation, Masamune never thought that he'd fit in with the fun and games, especially hanging out with the one girl on his mind, Frieda. The scarlet haired teen felt the same way, blissful for the fact that Masamune had flew all the way from New York city to Venice in a 15 hour flight trip even just for a day like this. Within couple of hours of funtime withe games, the final outcome comes to Frieda racking up more prizes than Masamune with a marginal score of one.

"Told ya I'd beat you Number One!" Frieda remarks.

"Only because of your home advantage," Masamune replies, acting salty. "But hey what do I know? They're just games and-"

"Hey, you wanna get food?" The Italian teen suddenly asks.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'd like to grab a bite or two." The Striker wielder immediately answers.

The two teens later purchased a few snacks, like Castagnole, basically custard-filled pastries made with flour, egg, and sugar and Mint Gelato, Italian ice cream. Despite the fact of not winning all the games, Masamune was just having a swell time being with Frieda. The Japanese blader felt quite a bit more infatuated being with the Italian. At some point for the night he would have to make his love confessions, but the words just couldn't dig deep in his thoughts at the moment.

As for Frieda, she has her share of enjoyment, being with Masamune after that 15-hour trip. The last time they've met was last month during her sweet 16th birthday, and course the scarlet haired teen couldn't get her mind off of him. she'd spent everyday, sharing her moments to Matthew about this Masamune Kadoya guy, more than just a self-proclaimed Number one blader, that is. Since the two teenagers have known each other for a good two years, it'd be time for their relationship to be taken into the next level.

Suddenly, periwinkle eyes widened as there was a nearby Ferris wheel with illuminating lights and inside of each colorful seat were cute couples. Frieda thought that it was a perfect way to close off this festive night with Masamune; it has been seen and heard that couples to ride on the Ferris wheels tend to act romantic, even sharing a kiss or two. After all, they are technically dating and it was also a perfect chance for Masamune to finally buckle down and confess his love to Frieda.

"Sooo, you thinking about riding the Ferris wheel, Masamumu?" Frieda brightly asks.

"Ah yeah and I bet it'll be so much fun." Masamune replies with a bit of uncertainty in his tone. _Okay, just do it. Just tell her your feelings._ Masamune's thoughts were clouding his mind, but he immediately shook his hand as he held Frieda's hand before entering a seat from the Ferris Wheel. Heart beats of tension raced and butterflied in the stomachs have appeared as this was a one in a lifetime shot. Ever since their first encounter in Japan, the Japanese teen found Frieda as a new friend, and now that two years have passed, he wonders if the Italian lass was a compatible match with him.

Upon riding the Ferris Wheel for a good thirty seconds, Masamune has swallowed his pride and began speaking.

"Hey...um..Frieda? Great view, isn't it?"

"Yeah and the street lights are so pretty. I'm so glad to be spending the night with you, Masamumu." The Italian blader replies, with her periwinkle eyes gleaming ikn contrast with the dark.

"Say...I have something to say...about you...or us." The Japanese blader stammered, blushing slightly, and it wasn't just from Frieda's stunning charm that attracted him.

"Sure thing, go on." Frieda insists.

"I remember that time we've first met and now that it has been like what? Two years since then...and I was wondering if we're willing to take this relationship-thing to the next level and-"

Masamune was suddenly cut off by Frieda kissing him on the lips for a good few seconds. It seems like the 16 year old teen already has a hint of what the Japanese teen was implying. A love confession, that was it! She knew that he'd be sincere with something although he was a goofball in general.

"You...kissed me, for what?" Masamune asked, bewilderingly.

"Masamumu...I do feel the exact same way as you've been thinking. I know I should've said this to you earlier, but I never found the right time just until now. And although you're a goofball, I kind of find you to be attractive and I'm glad to know you quite well. I...I love and want to spend more time with you as much as I can." Frieda confesses, blushing afterwards.

"Wow...now that just made me feel so love struck and I'm totally glad to seeing you more and more. Maybe we can totally work this out and I'll protect you, whether from bladers or not."

Frieda giggles as she nudged him playfully from his cheesy ending of a two even gave another peck on the lips. to make this night even more special, fireworks of gold, green, and purple explode from the starry sky, making a pretty scenery to end the night off. After two years of getting well acquainted and becoming, well buddies, the two teenagers have finally made their next milestone in their relationship and decided to fall in love with each other. Whether their relationship will end successfully or not is up to the fate of time.

* * *

 **End of 3rd oneshot...**

 **Finally done with this oneshot! Sorry for posting this way later than expected; I've been putting it off more and more (and originally it was gonna be posted by Valentine's day last month.) but hey, it's finally here and there will be a short-story series following their relationship and followed by a finale to it.**

 **Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
